The latency requirements for the 5th Generation (5G) New Radio (NR) standard promulgated by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) appear to be an order of magnitude more stringent than the Long Term Evolution (LTE) latency requirements. More specifically, the sub-frame time is expected to be reduced from 1 millisecond in LTE to orders of magnitude shorter sub-frame duration in new standards such as 5G NR. This may impose some serious demands on the processing requirements of cellular devices such as base stations and user equipment (UE) and traditional processing architectures may not be up to the task.